Everything's Perfect
by CobaltNight
Summary: Natsuki contemplates on her choices in the past years and thinks about how lucky she is she made the right ones. Shiznat.


First Fic in years, so please don't hate me for my awful writing XD Constructive Criticism welcome :) If this goes well I may even write a fully chaptered story.

Natsuki turned from side to side in the bed sighing in frustration, before finally settling to look up at the ceiling. In her quest to finally get some peace from her incessant thoughts, she turned to her 2 year strong partner Shizuru, who was blissfully unaware of the rampaging thoughts in her lovers head. As time slowly passed, the angry lines on Natsuki's face softened as she continued to gaze upon her most important ones face, whose mouth was upturned into a small smile. _She must be having a great dream, _thought Natsuki, as her thoughts drifted back to a time in the past.

Flashback

"Kannin na, Natsuki! I overslept and completely forgot about our previous arrangement. I trust you did not wait too long for me?" Shizuru hurriedly tried explain herself as she somehow managed to run gracefully towards Natsuki, who was leaning against a tree, blankly looking at Shizuru before cracking a small smile.

"It's cool, Shizuru. I do have to say though, it is unlike you to be late for anything. Did you have a bad night or something?" Replied Natsuki, who then pushed her foot off of the tree she was leaning on and calmly walked towards Shizuru.

"Ara, is that concern I hear? I'm flattered that Natsuki cares so much about me!"

"Baka Shizuru." Natsuki replied, blushing madly. "... Of course I care about you. You're my friend."

Natsuki said quietly, before she quickly turned away, the blush still showing on her face. Shizuru smiled, gazing lovingly at Natsuki as her face was turned away.

"Ookini, Natsuki, that means a lot to me. But in answer to Natsuki's previous question, no I did not have a bad night. Quite the opposite in fact. I was having the most wonderful dream, I suppose I just did not want to wake up."

"That's nice." Natsuki said absent-mindedly as she continued on walking through the park with Shizuru at her side.

" Ah, I'm sure Natsuki would love to hear about it, no? Well, Natsuki had finally accepted her undying love for me and came over to my house to-"

"SHIZURU! Urusai!" Natsuki shouted, unable to stop from blushing hotly at the older girl's teasing.

"-Finally tell me as such, and we happily went to my bedroom so that we could confirm our eternal love." Shizuru continued, unperturbed by Natsuki's interruption. Natsuki continued to walk, gaining pace and grumbling angrily at Shizuru's antics.

Natsuki yelped in surprise as she felt a strong weight jump onto her suddenly. Her muscles tensed before she quickly realized it was Shizuru with her arms wrapped around Natsuki.

"Kannin Na, Natsuki, but I cannot pass up an opportunity to see your cute blushing face. Do you forgive me?"

Natsuki turned to glance at Shizurus face just to see the amusement and hopefulness shimmering in her eyes. Natsuki paused in her walk to get to her bike as she continued to look into Shizuru's eyes. As she continued to look she began to notice the more well hidden emotions in Shizurus eyes, such as the guilt and regret. Natsuki knew that Shizuru still felt great guilt over what had transpired over the carnival, and knew that all this teasing was a façade put up by her in the hope that everything could go back to how it was before Natsuki knew of her love for her. Natsuki wished she could tell Shizuru that all was forgiven and that she still was her most important person, but she knew no matter what she said or how she said it, Shizuru would continue to feel regret for what she had done.

"It's fine, Shizuru. Now, will you please remove yourself from me because I would like to get to the cinema before the movie starts!"

"Natsuki's wish is my command." Shizuru replied as she unhooked her hands from Natsuki's waist so that they could continue to walk on.

End Flashback

Natsuki smiled upon remembering this point in time, as this was the beginning of her acknowledging her possible reciprocation of Shizurus feelings towards her. Natsuki carefully lifted one hand up to Shizuru's face in order to move a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her closed eyes. After accomplishing her task she gently let her hand rest on Shizuru's cheek, gently sweeping her thumb against her cheekbone. Natsuki took time to etch every feature of Shizuru into her memory at this moment; from her stunning ochre hair, to the gentle curve of her smiling lips.

Natsuki's heart swelled with love as she thought about every moment she shared with her girlfriend in the past years. One memory in particular came up in her memory: when she first proclaimed her love for Shizuru.

Flashback

Natsuki knocked on the door of Shizuru's dorm, her hand shaking and her heart pounding as she fully realized the impact of what she was about to do would have on her life.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki had been so focused on her thoughts she did not even notice that Shizuru had opened the door.

"Ara, what a surprise it is to see Natsuki unannounced at my doorstep. I normally only get to see Natsuki on our planned weekly dates." Teased Shizuru as she ushered Natsuki into her dorm.

"I need to tell you something." Stated Natsuki, surprising Shizuru as she her tease did not affect her, not even a blush.

"Well then, by all means, Natsuki. What is it?"

"Well,you see, what it is, is that, um well-I just-I thought that maybe-" Natsuki stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness. Suddenly, Natsuki's mouth became a straight line as turn her eyes to look determined into Shizuru's.

"Ah,Dammit! Look, Shizuru, I like you. The kind of like as in more then a friend. I think I have for a while now. I want to be with you. As your...girlfriend."

Silence filled the room. Shizuru leaned against the back of the couch in her dorm room and looked on outside the window. Natsuki continued to look at Shizuru, her eyebrows furrowing as the silence continued on in the dorm room. After what had felt like hours, Shizuru turned back to look at Natsuki, her eyes seeming hollow. Upon closer inspection Natsuki could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes, confusing her further. Why was Shizuru not happy? Had she not just given her the thing she had most wanted?

" Natsuki is too kind. I know Natsuki cares about me, but she does not need to forsake herself for my happiness. I am perfectly happy with having Natsuki as my friend, she does not need to offer more for my sake, when I know Natsuki loves me only as a friend." Shizuru stated firmly, straightening her posture as she looked down at Natsuki. Natsuki's eye glinted in anger as she replied to Shizuru in a similar manner.

"How could think such a thing, Shizuru! If I say I like you, I mean it! You've become everything to me! I can't live without you! How could you think I'm lying about something so serious?"

"That is enough Natsuki. This discussion is over." Shizuru's expression began to take the form of agitation.

"Dammit, Shizuru! If you won't believe me words, I'll show you!" Natsuki strode over to Shizuru, grabbed her arms, and crushed their lips together.

As time passed Natsuki's hold on Shizuru's arms lessened and instead moved to wrap around her waist as she lessened the pressure of the kiss. Eventually after accommodating to the surprise she initially felt Shizuru had begun to reciprocate the kiss as her arms gently encompassed Natsuki's neck. After what felt like an eternity for the both of them Natsuki gently eased their lips apart, yet they still kept their arms firmly wrapped around each other. As to not break the calm haze surrounding them, Natsuki spoke quietly to Shizuru.

"After I found out about my mother, I believed that I would never trust another human being again. That I would never care for another, because it would hurt too much. But then, you brought yourself into my life, and before I knew it I was caring for someone all over again. You made me feel loved, something I had not truly felt in such a long time. It was not before long that I began to trust you, and let you into my heart. I realized not long after the carnival I could not bear the though of living without you by my side. I need you. I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

Natsuki felt Shizuru burrow her face into her neck, and not shortly after felt hot wet tears meeting her neck. Natsuki quickly recognized these tears as joyful, and so just tightened her arms around Shizuru and started to stroke her hair in soothing motions._ I could stay like this forever,_ thought Natsuki, smiling contently.

End Flashback

Natsuki's smile widened considerably as she was brought back to the present after reliving such a joyful memory in her heart. Her thumb still unconsciously stroked Shizurus cheek as Natsuki's eyes closed in content.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open, as she took in the heavily-lidded crimson eyes of her lover, which were looking at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Natsuki? Can you not sleep?"

Natsuki smiled again, deciding to wrap her arms around Shizuru's midsection and pull her towards herself, kissing her cheek as she did so. She snuggled her head into Shizuru's neck, before smiling happily and closing her eyes.

"No. Nothings wrong. Everything's perfect."

End

Well, that's it! My first fic, and only oneshot, in four years :) Please review if you liked!


End file.
